


Bring Him Home

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: hobbit_kink, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Bilbo off to steal the Arkenstone from the dragon was harder than Balin expected. Desolation of Smaug movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Minifill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20595711#t20595711) on the hobbit-kink meme.

Balin's mind was so awhirl with thoughts, questions, and concerns that it took him a moment to realize Bilbo had halted before a bend in the tunnel and was speaking to him.

"—go on alone," the faint tremor in his voice betrayed his unease; yet his expression was determined.

Balin could only nod, feeling suddenly drained, realizing this might be the last time he ever saw the hobbit.

"Thank you for coming with me this far," Bilbo added, stepping closer, his hands twitching. Standing on his tiptoes, he kissed the surprised dwarf on the forehead. He ducked his head in embarrassment and took a huge step backward, starting to mumble apologies and explanations before he was surrounded by strong arms and pressed to a warm chest.

"Aye, it is all right, lad," Balin reassured in a low tone.

The hobbit's stiff body sagged, and his shorts arms reached out to return the embrace.

The white-haired dwarf held on tight, wishing he could forget about his part in all this, Thorin's worrisome behavior, and the dragon. _It's not fair_ , he thought, his parental and protective instincts rising. Reclaim the mountain and potentially lose the newest member of his family (though it felt like Bilbo had always been a part of it). Was it worth that in the end?

When the dwarf felt the smaller creature loosen his hold, Balin reluctantly released him, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. He tried to return Bilbo's small smile. Taking a fortifying breath, the hobbit turned and moved forward.

Balin's hand caught his shoulder before he was out of reach. Startled, the hobbit looked back at him questioningly. Carefully, lightly the dwarf tapped his forehead against Bilbo's in a familial gesture. The smile – brighter and more genuine than the last – that flitted across the hobbit's face eased something in Balin as he whispered, "Be careful, Bilbo."

Solemnly the smaller creature nodded. "I will," he promised.

_Protect him, Mahal_ , Balin prayed as he watched Bilbo disappear around the bend. _Please bring him back to us_.

THE END


End file.
